A well system (e.g., oil or gas wells for extracting fluids from a subterranean formation) can include a drilling rig for drilling in a wellbore, along with other components or equipment. During drilling operations, a casing is run into the wellbore and set into place by injecting cement between the casing, or a liner, and the wellbore. It may be challenging to determine the extent of curing of the cement in the wellbore before continuing with other drilling operations.